Napolitano
by GossipChii
Summary: Porque la fresa, la vainilla y el chocolate nunca supieron mejor. [Para SkuAg, reto del foro Proyecto 1-8.] [100% TAIORATO]
1. Chocolate

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sus personajes tampoco. Escribo por puro vicio, digo, diversión.

.

* * *

 **I. Chocolate**

Se dio natural. Empezaron ellos dos, el rubio y la pelirroja, desde muy jóvenes. Pero siempre había una pieza extra: Taichi. Fue paulatinamente cuando se dieron cuenta que el castaño no era una pieza _extra_ , si no que era una pieza necesaria para subsistir. Ya no eran dos, eran tres. No se lo cuestionaban, ni sus amigos, ni ellos mismos, simplemente se dejaban ser.

Comenzaron a vivir juntos, los tres. Tenía cada quien una actividad específica: Yamato cocinaba, Sora limpiaba y Taichi hacía amenas las cenas, o eso era como autodenominó su tarea. Los hacía reír y para él la sonrisa de las dos piezas de su rompecabezas personal lo llenaba como no podían hacerlo las cenas de Yamato.

Podía ser antinatural para el resto, la relación que llevaban. Pero para ellos era lo más normal del mundo y sabían bien que los murmullos de los vecinos estaban llenos de envidia, pues ninguno de ellos era tan feliz como lo eran ellos tres.

Por las mañanas estudiaban, pocas veces era que se veían en la universidad y estaba bien. Vivir juntos no significaba que no necesitasen tiempo personal. Era en las noches cuando su departamento, su hogar, se llenaba de vida. Yamato se había vuelto organizado, lo aprendió gracias a Sora. Por eso ya tenía perfectamente planeado que haría de cenar cada día de la semana.

Los domingos iban los tres al supermercado. Taichi muchas veces tomaba ingredientes innecesarios simplemente por diversión y hacer enojar a Yamato. Sora siempre terminaba por reprimirlo, pero internamente se reía. A ella también le gustaba ver a Yamato enojado, cuando era un enojo superficial que al final del día lo hacía sonreír.

—¿Quién puso chocolate líquido en el carrito? —preguntó el rubio con las mejillas teñidas de carmín. Sora explotó en una carcajada, Taichi se dedicó a levantar ambas cejas, en tono juguetón.

—Quién sabe, puede que lo necesitemos un día de estos —el rostro de Yamato cambió de estar ligeramente sonrojado a poder ser confundido con un jitomate.

—Absolutamente no —apretó fuertemente el chocolate líquido y lo puso en una tarima al azar, sin importarle que ese no fuera el lugar correspondiente.

—Oh Yama-kun, a veces eres tan aburrido —Taichi sacó su lengua—. ¿A que sí, Sora? Tal vez lo podamos usar solo tú y yo —volvió a tomar el chocolate líquido.

—Taichi, ¡basta! —Las mejillas de Sora igual se tiñeron de rojo, sin embargo no impidió que Taichi colocara de nueva cuenta la botella en el carrito de supermercado—. Provocarás que Yamato no nos hable por una semana, de nuevo —susurró en su oído, ambos rieron.

—Si siguen comportándose como niños de once años prometo que dejaré de cocinar —arrebató el mando del carrito de Taichi, caminando dos metros por delante de sus acompañantes. No volvió a sacar la botella de chocolate líquido.

—¿Y qué se supone que comeremos? —el castaño colocó sus brazos sobre la nuca.

—No sé, ese sería ahora tu problema —no la veían, pero en su voz se podía escuchar una _sonrisa_. Sonrisa burlona de Ishida, así las había calificado Sora. La pelirroja abrió los ojos como platos.

—No te atreverías —susurró, alcanzando con pasos de gigante al rubio.

—Sabes bien que si me atrevería —seguía sonriendo, sus ojos chispeantes.

—Claro que no —prosiguió la pelirroja. Taichi los alcanzó, curioso—. Seguirías cocinando antes de comer lo que sea que Taichi preparara.

—¡Ey! —Yagami se mostró ofendido, pero no era ningún secreto que el castaño había heredado los dones culinarios de su madre—. Yo no cocino _tan_ feo.

—¿Quieres apostar, Takenouchi? —Ambos ignoraron a Taichi, no había caso en discutir algo obvio como eran los pésimos dotes culinarios del castaño—. Comeremos lo que prepare Taichi por una semana. Yo no me quejaré, tú tendrás que aguantarte. Es lo que se merecen por portarse como niñatos —Sora rió ante ese último comentario.

—Es una apuesta, Ishida —se dieron un apretón de manos. Taichi aprovechó ese momento para arrebatar el carrito de las pálidas manos de Yamato.

—¿Qué se supone que haces, cabezota? —cuestionó Yamato, al notar que el castaño había comenzado a meter artículos extraños, como sardinas, al carrito. Taichi sacó sus hombros, en señal de orgullo.

—Si entre ustedes dos decidieron que yo cocinaría por el resto de la semana —ahora era Yagami quien caminaba dos metros por delante de sus acompañantes. Seguía metiendo productos _interesantes_ en el carrito. Prácticamente no se fijaba en lo que tomaba—, yo decidiré que ingredientes usar.

—Eso es demasiado —Yamato se apresuró a alcanzarlo, sin embargo no pudo al notar que Sora le detenía su camisa.

—Hicimos una apuesta —dijo simplemente.

Esa noche fue la primera en que Taichi cocinó. Todo salió como esperaban: fue un desastre. Taichi intentó verse _gourmet_ queriendo preparar algo que sacó de un video de Youtube, no tenía los ingredientes que se indicaban e intentó reemplazarlos con otros que si había comprado. Se quemó la comida e intentó defenderse al decir que "no estaba quemado, estaba dorado".

Yamato comía lo que Taichi había preparado con lágrimas en los ojos. Sora era más fuerte que él, se intentaba quitar el sabor de boca tomando mucho té entre cada mordida. El mismo Taichi sufría con sus creaciones culinarias. Había fracasado, pero no iba a dejarse vencer por el rubio y la pelirroja. Él podía más que eso, además tenía toda una semana para reparar su error.

Al día siguiente llegaron con miedo al departamento. Sora y Yamato se sintieron tranquilos al notar que nada estaba quemado ni olía a podrido, más se volvieron a preocupar al no ver a Taichi por ningún lado. Lo encontraron sentado frente al televisor, con dos pizzas familiares a un costado suyo.

Al notar su presencia se volteó, teniendo salsa de tomate en las comisuras de sus labios.

—¿Qué esperan? Se enfría la pizza —sonrió.

Taichi fue el que perdió la apuesta al final, sin siquiera haber sido parte de esta. Prefirió gastar su poco dinero a la semana en comida a domicilio que seguir lastimando su paladar por puro ego. Sora y Yamato lo agradecieron de todo corazón.

Ese día utilizaron la botella de chocolate líquido.

* * *

 **Notas**

Queridísima **SkuAg** , aquí esta el primero de los muchos retos que te debo. Pienso escribir varios drabbles parecidos a este, donde nuestro trío favorito batalle en la convivencia del día a día. También quiero aprovechar para agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi, eres la mejor.

Espero que te haya gustado, lo escribí más rápido que cualquier otro de los drabbles que he escrito. Creo que se debe a mi gran amor por el Taiorato.

A los demás lectores, espero que también les haya gustado este pequeño drabble. Son locuras de mi cabeza, así que tampoco me sorprendería que no les gustara. De cualquier forma dejen un **review** , espero subir el segundo drabble pronto.

Los amo. Xoxo, Gossip Chii.


	2. Vainilla

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, soy solo una patética alma desconsolada que brilla únicamente al escribir.

.

* * *

 **II. Vainilla**

Salió de bañarse y se percató, para su disgusto, que su crema corporal se había terminado. Rodó los ojos con fuerza. Odiaba sentir su piel acartonada, lo detestaba. Supo que no era el fin del mundo cuando recordó que Taichi le había regalado, sin razón aparente, una crema para las manos. No podía ser tan malo utilizar crema para las manos en todo el cuerpo, el único "pero" que le ponía a las cremas para las manos era que estaban más perfumadas que aquellas diseñadas para todo el cuerpo.

La buscó entre sus pertenencias del baño y no la encontró. Refunfuñó cuando supo que tendría que salir del baño en toalla. No era problema si Taichi o Yamato la veían, vaya, _ojalá_ la viesen. Pero Taichi estaba en su práctica de fútbol y Yamato en el gimnasio. El verdadero problema recaía en que era principios de noviembre y el frío comenzaba a sentirse.

Salió del baño y el vapor que había acumulado el calor del agua de la regadera desapareció con velocidad. Respiró profundo y corrió a su vestidor, de donde sacó la bolsa que, estaba segura, tenía la crema que Taichi le había regalado semanas atrás. La encontró, con letras doradas tenía escrito _Victoria's Secret_ más no le dio importancia a lo llamativo del empaque y embarró la cremosa sustancia por todo su cuerpo.

Fue muy tarde cuando se percató del olor de la crema. Abrió los ojos como platos y toda su piel se erizó. Consideró seriamente volverse a bañar para quitarse ese olor, ese olor a _vainilla_ , pero ya no tenía tiempo de hacerlo. Su crema corporal usualmente tenía un ligero olor a coco y le encantaba, pues le recordaba a la playa. Pero el olor a vainilla simplemente le recordaba a aquella vez que fueron los tres a Disneyland Tokio y Taichi insistió en subirse a la _Big Thunder Mountain_ justo después de haberse comido un helado de vainilla.

Cabe mencionar que vomitó después del paseo. Taichi se burló y Yamato lo regañó, llevando a Sora al baño más cercano para que se lavara la cara y el cabello. No le importó al rubio que las mujeres presentes cuchichearan al ver a un hombre en el baño de _mujeres_. Cuando regresaron, Taichi se había vuelto a subir a la montaña rusa. Sora y Yamato decidieron abandonarlo en el parque y volver a casa.

—¿Por qué la cara tan larga? —el castaño arribó de su práctica de fútbol mientras Sora revolvía con desgana su cereal con leche. El olor de su crema le había quitado el apetito. Como típico gesto de Taichi Yagami, le revolvió su corto cabello pelirrojo.

—No es nada —mintió, pero sabía que decirle que le molestaba _de nuevo_ un regalo suyo no tenía caso. Quizá le contaría a Yamato más tarde.

—Puede que no sea el más sensible en cuanto a mujeres concierne —tomó asiento a un costado de ella. Su olor a sudor, a hombría, le hizo sentir calor a pesar del frío—. Pero después de vivir contigo tanto tiempo sé que cuando dices una mentira haces un movimiento gracioso con la nariz.

—¡Yo no hago eso! —Sora frunció el ceño y sintió como su nariz se fruncía con este. Supo que a eso se refería Taichi, quien reía—. Te lo dijo Yamato.

—Me lo dijo Yamato —asintió—. Así que me dirás o tendré que fracasar adivinando —comenzó a picar sus costillas y Sora a reír, _ese_ era uno de sus muchos puntos débiles.

—¡Para, por favor! —se retorcía en la silla, mientras el castaño seguía causándole cosquillas con pequeños toques. Se acercó y logró percibir el olor a vainilla. Paró de picarle las costillas y pasó a oler su cuello. Sora se puso tensa.

—Hueles diferente —seguía olfateando, cual labrador—. A…

—Vainilla —completó la pelirroja, escondiendo su cara en su bufanda mientras escuchaba como la risa de Taichi inundaba el apartamento—. ¡Sabía que lo habías hecho a propósito!

—¿Qué hizo a propósito? —ninguno se percató del momento en que Yamato había arribado al departamento. Su mirada parecía dura, pero curiosa. Al igual que Taichi, estaba sudado, con la toalla del gimnasio aún sobre sus hombros.

—Nada —dijeron ambos al unísono mientras Yamato ocupaba el asiento frente a ambos, como si de una investigación policial se tratase.

—¿Nada? —el rubio arqueó una ceja. Sora llegó a la conclusión de que Taichi y Yamato habían planeado bañarse juntos. Era mucha casualidad que ambos hubieran llegado sudados al departamento, cuando usualmente se bañaban en el centro deportivo de la universidad. Infló las mejillas.

—Es una tontería —la pelirroja se levantó de su asiento y tomó sus bocetos de la mesa. Su cereal con leche se había vuelto una mezcla que no apetecía a nadie.

—Sora se molestó porque le regalé una crema con olor a vainilla —escupió Yagami. Sora se ruborizó y miró fijamente sus pies, como si se tratara de algo espectacular que merecía toda su atención.

—¿A vainilla? —Rodó sus ojos—. Si serás idiota —golpeó el hombro del moreno, este se quejó, sin dejar de sonreír.

—No lo hice a propósito —se defendió, regresándole el golpe—. Lo compré porque me lo recomendó Mimi y ella no sabe del incidente.

—Ni lo sabrá —la mirada rubí de la pelirroja se despegó de sus pies y miró a sus acompañantes. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Tomó su bolso, caminando hacia la puerta principal.

—¿Ya te vas? —Cuestionó Yamato—. Ni desayunaste.

—No tengo apetito —admitió—. Además, es _obvio_ que ustedes dos ya tenían planes —las miradas de los varones se cruzaron. Ambos sonrieron con sorna, caminando lentamente hacia la pelirroja.

—¿Estás celosa? —susurró Taichi, acercándose peligrosamente a Takenouchi.

—Para nada —mordió el interior de su mejilla, nerviosa.

—Apuesto a que no importará si faltas a tu primer periodo —Yamato se paró frente a la puerta, impidiendo que Sora la cruzara—. No has faltado en todo el semestre.

—Pero…

—Además —interrumpió el castaño—, ¿no te molestaba _tanto_ el olor a vainilla?

Sora no tuvo otro remedio, que ceder.

* * *

 **Notas**

¡Esto fue tan rápido! Me inspiran estos tres, me llenan. Además me hizo muy feliz que tuviera tan buena respuesta entre los lectores.

Así que, aquí esta. El segundo capítulo de un proyecto que me emocionó desde antes de que naciera. Querida **Sku,** espero que esté llenando tus expectativas.

A los demás, mil gracias por sus reviews. Los amo.

Xoxo, Gossip Chii.


	3. Fresa

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, escribo sin fines de luto.

.

* * *

 **III. Fresa  
**

A Taichi no le gusta la fresa, le molestan las semillas tan diminutas en ella. Por eso le gustaba tanto la sandía, a esa fruta se las podía quitar sin dificultad. Pero a las fresas no, estaban ahí, impregnadas. Ya había intentado quitarle las semillas a la fresa en una ocasión y fracasó abruptamente. No quedó mucho de la fruta, para su disgusto.

Pareció pesadilla cuando abrió el refrigerador para encontrar uno de los pisos de éste repleto de fresas. Era sábado, era tarde y él tenía resaca. No tenía tiempo, ni ganas de lidiar con tantas fresas. Hizo mueca de asco.

Se alegró al escuchar la puerta abrirse, eso significaba que Sora acababa de llegar de correr y que él obtendría explicaciones.

—¡Al fin llegas! —estaba sin camisa y con el cabello alborotado. Había salido la noche anterior para festejar que uno de sus compañeros del equipo de fútbol había pasado un examen. ¿O era que no había pasado un examen? Ya no lo recordaba.

—No hables tan alto que Yamato sigue dormido —reprimió la pelirroja, dejando su celular con audífonos sobre la mesa—. Sabes bien que está enfermo.

—Cierto —apretó los ojos, mirando fijamente como Sora sacaba fresas del refrigerador. Fue entonces cuando su cerebro hizo _click_ —. Sora.

—¿Sí? —la observó colocar leche, azúcar, avena y fresas en la licuadora. Poco después, la activó. Taichi se desesperó aún más, ¿por qué le decía que guardara silencio si después iba a usar la licuadora? Él no era más ruidoso que ese aparato.

—¿Por qué las fresas han invadido nuestro hogar? —esperó a que la licuadora terminara de mezclar los ingredientes en ella para preguntar.

—Porque son geniales —le ofreció un vaso con licuado de fresas, Taichi lo aceptó con desgana—. Tienen vitaminas, antioxidantes y propiedades diuréticas —Taichi la miró, aún asqueado—. Además, estás crudo. Te hará sentir mejor.

—¿Según quién? —miró con recelo el interior de su vaso. La leche burbujeaba y a él le daba mala espina. A pesar de estar machacada, él sentía que aún podía ver las semillas de la fruta—. ¿Jou?

—Según yo. —Sora arqueó una ceja, retándolo. Estaba terminando de prepararle un té y arroz sin condimentos a Yamato. Había llegado empapado por la lluvia varios días atrás y no le había dado importancia. Sora le pidió que por favor tomase un baño con agua caliente y se pusiera su ropa de cama, más el rubio no hizo caso. Le argumentó que necesitaba salir de urgencia a la biblioteca, por un proyecto de la universidad. Llevaba ya dos días en cama, con calentura.

La observó, como con sigilo caminaba hacia la habitación del rubio. Sora y Yamato tenían sus habitaciones propias, Taichi convirtió el estudio en su habitación cuando se mudó con ellos. Les gustaba tener sus espacios personales, a pesar de muchas veces compartir habitación.

La pelirroja colocó con cuidado una toalla con agua tibia sobre la pálida frente de Ishida, mientras éste le daba pequeños sorbos a su té.

—Taichi —la voz de Sora sonaba dulce, más dulce que usualmente. Se notaba que estaba preocupada por Yamato, y él también lo estaba. Pero nadie era tan maternal como la pelirroja, siempre había sido su mejor virtud—. Se me ha olvidado traer el jarabe, ¿lo puedes traer, por favor?

Sus ojos brillaban, normalmente hubiera bromeado y dicho que él también quería cuidados de Sora. Pero parecía que nadie estaba de humor para sus bromas. Vaya, ni él lo estaba. Le palpitaba la cabeza y decidió darle un trago a su licuado de fresas. Estaba dulce, para su sorpresa, le gustó. Casi pudo ignorar la sensación, que aún existía, de las semillas en su boca.

Rodó los ojos y casi soltó una carcajada cuando notó que el jarabe era de fresa. Era un saborizante artificial, básicamente no contaba. Pero aun así le pareció hilarante, cada vez se volvía más literal el que las fresas invadían su apartamento. No iba a pelear, por ese día.

Regresó al cuarto de Yamato y le entregó el jarabe a Sora, ella agradeció con la cabeza. Ambos lo dejaron dormir cuando Takenouchi se cercioró que Yamato se terminara su arroz, muy a su pesar.

—¿Qué —Taichi arqueó ambas cejas y sonrió, juguetón.

—Yo también quiero cuidados de Sora —la pelirroja rodó los ojos y golpeó suavemente e su hombro. A veces ni Taichi podía con sus propios instintos.

* * *

 **Notas**

Este fue el capítulo más difícil de los tres y me sentí mal por casi dejar a Yamato de lado. Sé que había las esperanzas de poner escenas calientes entre los tres, pero no me siento preparada para algo así. Ni siquiera me atrevo a hacerlo de dos, menos de tres.

Espero no haberte decepcionado, **Sku**.

Queda un capítulo más, espero subirlo pronto. No olviden dejar review :D

¡Nos leemos!


	4. Napolitano

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, escribo sin fines de lucro. Mención especial a **SkuAg** por la idea. Love you.

.

* * *

 **IV. Napolitano**

Eran sus primeras vacaciones juntos. Decidieron ir a la playa, a pesar de los reclamos de Yamato. No era que no le gustara la playa, lo relajaba y eso era genial. Lo que no era genial era el sol, el maldito sol que quemaba e irritaba su pálida piel. Parecía que Sora y Taichi estaban acostumbrados al sol, gracias a sus pieles más morenas y a las horas bajo el sol por las prácticas de fútbol, cuándo estos eran jóvenes.

Pero eran dos contra uno y ahora estaban ahí, en la playa. Decidieron ir a Hawaii, porque era un destino en el cual no había estado ninguno, porque Mimi les repetía hasta el cansancio que _debían_ ir y porque tenían suficiente dinero ahorrado para pagarse el viaje.

Sora y Yamato estaban sentados bajo la sombra de una palmera, leyendo. Taichi había desaparecido para tomar algo del bufete que estaba abierto todo el día. Había sido un día cansado, tuvieron clases de surf y Sora y Taichi tuvieron un mini torneo de fútbol contra otros dos huéspedes del hotel. Yamato aprovechó ese momento para aprender a tocar el ukelele con un nativo. No estaba en sus planes aprender a tocar tal instrumento, pero se dio la oportunidad y no iba a dejarla pasar.

—Vamos a nadar —interrumpió Taichi, cuando llegó con tres rebanadas de pizza y un helado que rebasaba el vasito.

—Estamos descansando —Yamato bajó sus lentes de sol, lo suficiente para mostrar la mitad de sus ojos—. Además te trajiste todo el bufet. Come primero.

—Y te tendrás que esperar 30 minutos antes de volver a nadar —añadió Sora, quien llevaba ya la mitad de su libro. De los tres, era la lectora más veraz.

—Son muy aburridos —Taichi tomó asiento en la silla reposera a un costado de Yamato. Comenzó a devorar su helado, dejando las pizzas sobre una mesilla entre él y el rubio.

—¿De qué sabor se supone que es eso? —Yamato quito por completo sus lentes de sol, mirando fijamente la mezcla congelada que tenía Taichi en sus manos y su boca.

—En el bufet tienen fresa, vainilla y chocolate —explicó animado. Inclusive causó que Sora cerrara su libro y le pusiera atención—. Como no me pude decidir, elegí los tres —el calor en Hawaii era notorio, el helado de Taichi se había derretido en cuestión de segundos—. Antes se veía bonito, ahora solo parece una mezcla horrenda.

—No se ve nada apetitoso —admitió el rubio, Sora asintió.

—Lo sé —no pareció importarle, pues siguió devorando su mezcla—. ¿Saben que estaba pensando mientras me servía el helado?

—Dinos —Sora tomó una de las rebanadas de pizza, a pesar de estar frías. La comida en Estados Unidos era mucho más grasosa que en Japón.

—Nos parecemos, al helado —tanto Yamato como Sora arquearon sus cejas. Taichi podía ser increíble, en verdad—. No me miren así, lo digo en serio —el castaño dejo su vaso, vacío, junto a las rebanadas de pizza—. Yamato es como la vainilla, Sora como la fresa y obvio yo soy el chocolate.

—Nosotros no nos parecemos a esa mezcla horrorosa que trajiste —Sora sonreía, divertida. Yamato se había vuelto a colocar sus lentes, comiendo su rebanada de pizza.

—No a la mezcla, sino al helado bonito que venden… —Taichi se recostó sobre la silla reposera—. ¡Napolitano! Así se llama.

—Yo no soy rosa —indicó la pelirroja, abriendo el libro una vez más.

—Pero eres roja —señaló Yagami—, como las fresas. —Se estiró y miró hacia las olas, que estaban tranquilas. Era un día perfecto, básicamente no había nubes en el cielo y una leve brisa marina arrullaba sus rebeldes cabellos. No pasó mucho para que se quedara profundamente dormido.

Cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió, pues no podía moverse. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz del sol, se percató que su cabeza era lo único sobre la superficie, las demás partes de su cuerpo estaban completamente enterradas bajo la arena. Yamato y Sora habían sido lo suficientemente pacientes como para crear el cuerpo de Angewomon con arena.

—Ja, ja. Muy graciosos, chicos —Taichi comenzó a moverse, más no podía evitar admitir que se veía gracioso.

—¡No te muevas! —suplicó la pelirroja mientras aparecía de detrás suyo. Comenzó a tomarle fotos y Taichi rodó los ojos.

—Habría supuesto que ya tomaron fotos suficientes para crear un calendario, ¿no es así?

—Tienes toda la razón —se paró, firme, tras haber tomado fotos de todos los ángulos posibles—. Pero no era lo mismo sin tus ojos abiertos. Le das un toque más… dramático.

—Estás celosa porque me veo más buena que tú —Taichi rompió la escultura de arena bajo la que estaba sepultado. Miró a Yamato, quien seguía bajo la sombra de la palmera—. Seguro fue tu idea.

—Fue idea de ambos —su sonrisa brillaba bajo el sol—. Te veías tan lindo e inocente dormido, te hubieras quedado así.

—Son hilarantes —se paró y comenzó a quitarse la arena de su cuerpo—. Tengo arena hasta en los sitios más inhóspitos.

—La buena noticia es que ya ha pasado media hora y podemos ir a nadar —sonrió la pelirroja. Taichi le devolvió el gesto y comenzó a correr hasta el mar.

—¡El último en llegar es digihuevo podrido!

Sora y Yamato lo siguieron, aprovechando que el sol había bajado. Aún les quedaban varios días de vacaciones, sin embargo querían aprovechar cada minuto al máximo. Eran las primeras que compartían y se habían vuelto ya inolvidables.

Ya que lo pensaban, Taichi no estaba tan equivocado, puede que si parecieran un helado napolitano. Con ellos, tres no era multitud.

* * *

 **Notas**

Se ha terminado :(. Estoy sensible. No, pero en serio, fue todo un placer escribir esto. Me ha encantado la experiencia y el apoyo que se le brindó (prometo contestar sus reviews).

Gracias por haberme retado, **Sku**. Eres la mejor.

No duden en que volveré a escribir de este trío tan maravilloso, especialmente con tanta inspiración de tri.

Espero les haya gustado este último capítulo. Me divertí bastante escribiéndolo, todo, en realidad. No olviden dejar un review.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
